Developmental funds are to stimulate new inter-disciplinary research projects. Based on the past history, the use of developmental funds has resulted in approximately a 28:1 return of research funds. Developmental awards are given in response to RFPs developed by the CCC-CHRI Executive Committee. Grantees are required to submit applications with multiple investigators and the departments of the grantees are required to commit matching funds. The grant applications are reviewed by internal and external committees before funding.